poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Fantasia is another upcoming new Lilo & Stitch crossover film by Toonwriter. Plot Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Aang and all their friends will enjoy a great spectacle of magic and illusions, along with the music of the greatest composers in history, from Bach to Schubert, in this adventure in eight greatest acts. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music.[5] *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers".[6] *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Twilight, Aang, Mickey Mouse and their friends became young apprentices of their old Ally Yen Sid, attempt some of their master's magic tricks but don't know how to control them.[7] *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. Our heroes observe a visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. Our heroes enter into a mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees.[10] *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comical ballet in four sections: Our Heroes meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses.[11] *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. The final combat against Lord Zedd and his recruits begins at midnight on the light of the full moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and Demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral.[12] Trivia *Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Yue, Kero, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Aleu, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 274, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, The Rowdyruff Boys, Raven Queen, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Thrax, Dark Scorpion, Predator, Madame Woe, King Sphinx, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Darth Xenomus, Scroop, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Darth Maul, Azula, Anubis, Sweet Tooth, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Shere Khan, Father, Grandma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Cree Lincoln, King Sandy, Numbuh 363, Heinrich Von Marzipan, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, Rothbart, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sir Ruber, Freddy Krueger, the Ghastly Grinner, Team Garcias and the Shadow Boss) guest star in this film. *The Lilo & Stitch series, Phineas & Ferb, The Jungle Book, Treasure Planet, and Fantasia were all made by Disney. *Lilo, Stitch and their friends have faced Chernabog before in Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!, Lilo & Stitch's World of Color, and Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *''King Cotton March'' by John Philip Sousa and Les Toreadors by Georges Bizet will both be featured as the end credits music for this film since the real film is full of classic music. *The story will continue with Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Fantasia 2000. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of Leopold Stokowski (1882-1977), who conducted the real film's segments and died of a heart attack, and Walt Disney (1901-1966), who voiced Mickey Mouse in several appearances (including the real film, which he also produced). It will also be the first Lilo & Stitch's Adventures film to be dedicated to the memory of Walt Disney. Gallery Links Category:Toonwriter Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Package Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy Films Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski